Vengence
by gaea2004v
Summary: Serena is going to make them pay, for the pain they will now the new Serena
1. The First

Title: Vengence.  
Chapter 1  
Author: gaea2004v  
E-mail:gaea2004v@hotmail.com  
Summary: Serena story.  
  
I hope you like it..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vengence  
by gaea2004v  
Chapter 1  
  
"WHY!!!!", she cry,"Why did you broke my heart?","Why did you walk away from me?"!!!.  
You didn´t love enough!, "¿Or was i the one to blame, yes, im the one to blame, but i didn´t now, i did love you!!!!!!"- she cry facing the white moon, she wipe her tears with the back of her hands-. / It has passed several hours and the sun was begining to emerge from the ocean, but the young girl, didn´t pay any attention, she have stop crying several minutes ago, ¿But way?, That day, was suppose to be the best day of they life, she have though, he was going to ask her to married, but not he didn´t said that.../  
  
The scouts not i being listing tto her anymore, she tray to tell them, but all of them where mad at her, "You are so lazy"-Mars had said-"Amy could have been killed, where wherw you?"-Mina ask- "Serena, whe are throw of you, you are never on time for scout mettings, enough is enough"-Lita have yell at her- ¿Why they didn´t let her talk?, is this what they all fell,?, she have been kick out of the scouts, with not hable to said anything.-She cry, Why?  
  
Suddenly she stand up from the sand, and she smile to the new day, but not a happy, funny, smie, no!, it was a smile of pain, hate, and vengence...."IM GOING TO MAKE THEM PAY, ALL OF THEM, THEY ARE GOING TO NOW THE NEW SERENA, NO ONE IS GOING TO MESS UP WITH ME, ARE MY LIFE!!!!, THAT I DO SWEAR......"-the sky almost noing what that mean, block the sun, and a storm could be watch from the beach..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crown Center.  
  
Darien, talks to Andrew about Serena, -Andrew makes a face, has it look throw the window,¿It has suddenly star it to rain, but moments ago the sun was out, He look at his friend-"Sorry, what was that you said"-Darien look slimy at Andrew, what was he thinking, he was crying his heart out, and he was not i been paying attention, Oh Hell!, this was not his day-"I just don´t love Serena anymore, that is all"-he said-"i DON´T BELIEVED YOU!, just a couple of day you where telling me you love her, and now all of the suddenly you not!"-she exclames- "Im not going to argue with you, i have classes, good bye"- and walk off- Andrew thinks that he is so ..., several customers enter, and he going to serv them...  
  
Serena arrives to her house, say hello to her mother, and father, and told them she was going to the states to study, with her aunt Clarice, she is living in a hour, she don´t want to discuss, they have already discuss enough, they dont wan´t her here, and she is not going to stay, so good bye, and walks up stair for her luggage.  
  
Serena enters her room only to find her self with Luna, she dosen´t say anything, she just walk to her, and put a banday to her cresent moon and throw her in the closet locking her inside, she said good bye, and taking her luggage, she walks away, none in her house said goodbye, none, she took a taxi to the airport, her fly lives in 30 minutes, but she is not worry...  
  
She arrive on time for board, she glance one last time al around her, no body came, she give her ticket to the lady in the gate, and enter the plane, she is setit near the window, and watch has the plane lives tokyo, her old life, so many sad moment´s, she was going to be alone in the states, but then she remember, with love she place her hand in her stomach, and smile, no for long, "All i have is you my darling, she will thray tobe the best mom for her..."- the plane fly in to the sky, taking a young girl of 18 years old to a new life, she need that, not for her, for her unborn child, she need it to be away from here, one day she will be return, and that day all of her old friends, where going to now the new Serena.....  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
What do you think?  
Aphril-23-2002  
  
gaea2004v@hotmail.com 


	2. The Second

Title: Vengence.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: gaea2004v  
  
E-mail:gaea2004v@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Serena story.  
  
Sorry for the long time....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vengence  
  
by gaea2004v  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two years later...  
  
A small child play in the front garden of a big mansion, a couple of nurses, keep silent guard  
  
of the small child, none of them, could understand the cold heart of the mother of the   
  
child, some of the people that have been working some time with the women, would talk about how she was ,once a lovely lady, but her heart was broken, by the father of the child, that day, she promise  
  
that no one will make her suffer, she have keep that promise, o Yes, but she also, keep her self from her child...  
  
Serena Kengston, owner of the Kengston Enterprises & Co., was one powerfull women, the only women in the oil, and shipping industry, she was cold, she was in other words a Bitch, how could a women like that have such a lovely child.????, she must have have got that from her father.  
  
"Mommy?", the small child say  
  
"She is not come from work yet"-the nurse told the child, she sow how the little face fell.. How she hate that that happened.  
  
"Don´t worry, little lady way don't we run to the house and I will give you some icecream"….-she smile.  
  
"But Is not right, Im not suppose to have any icecream, mommy,.. dosent like when I ated, she will get mad, and I don't like when mommy gets mad, No I don't want no Icecream, Im sleepy I want to sleep….., please I wan to go to my bed….."  
  
The nurse keep a straight face, she want it to take the girl in her arms, and run from the that house, No child you live with that women, but the house was guarded by so many men, all wearing black Italian suits, how she could escape?, How to help the child?….  
  
In the top of a building, watching the sunset, was the shadow of a women, only the setting sun would now he face, only the dim light show, the golden of her hair…  
  
"Soon...".  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think?...May-30-2003  
  
Email me, ok...?gaea2004v@hotmail.com/   
  
Sorry for not updating, but i was on a long trip,but im back....  
  
Keep on. 


End file.
